Living, Learning, and Loving Abroad
by spoonfulofstars
Summary: When Arthur Kirkland received a strange letter in the mail, he never expected to be sent halfway across the world to attend a strange school he'd never even heard of. Arthur begins to adjust to life at this academy, and maybe, he thinks, things will start to settle down. Boy was he ever wrong. Full summery inside!
1. First Impressions

Arthur's letter had come in the mail, along with the water and electricity bills and an advertisment for 30% off car insurance(*Terms and Conditions may apply). He had immediately discarded the ad and handed the bills to his parents, before sitting down on the sofa across from them. A wax seal with an ornate 'H' decorated the envelope, and spidery writing danced across the parchment inside.

Welcome, it said, to Gakuen Hetalia World Academy.

Arthur's life was normal.

And then it wasn't.

 _Author's Note:_ Hello, people! I'm really excited about this work, it's been floating around in my brain and bugging me at every available moment. I hope y'all enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

It was raining, and Arthur was completely and utterly lost. The cabbie had dropped him off at the edge of the small town, claiming that he couldn't go any further. And without even an explanation or apology, Arthur was left in the dust. And the rain.

Arthur himself didn't really mind the rain, as he was born and raised in Westminster, but right now it was making it rather difficult for him to find the university he was supposed to be attending for the next period of his life. For a supposedly world-renowned school, it was quite in the middle of nowhere.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Arthur didn't bother looking twice while crossing the road, and therefore failed to notice the car that had come barreling down the lane at an alarmingly fast and definitely illegal speed.

 _Screeech!_

Arthur gave a start at the sudden noise, skidded three feet forward on a not-there-before puddle, and narrowly avoided being killed on his first day in this wretched place... but was also effectively near-concussed after hitting his head on the cement.

The last thing he remembered was a loud, frantic voice penetrating his impending unconsciousness and the thought that, hey, those new textbooks better not have been ruined because they were ridiculously expensive, and Arthur was not rolling in cash despite the fact that he was able to attend such a prestigious school, and woah those eyes were a really, really weird shade of blue-

And then everything disappeared, and Arthur was floating in a black void of nothingness.

What a great way to spend his first day.

The first time Arthur woke up, he had thought he was dreaming. Everything was blurry and unfocused, and there were two people standing at his bedside.

"Hullo! Ooh, your twin..." Arthur squinted against the harsh light surrounding the figures," your twin is very pretty. Who- woah, did you jus' eat 'im? Where'd he go?" He attempted to get up, but to no avail, so he plopped back down onto his pillow.

The man chuckled and muttered something unintelligible.

Arthur frowned. "Come again? I can't hear you, mate- what are you doing?"

The newcomer fiddled with something, and Arthur suddenly felt extremely sleepy.

"Don't worry, dear," the stranger said," I'm just upping your morphine."

"You're drugging me? Tha's- Tha's ille... illegabib... illegable. Illegable. My father will hear abou' this."

And then, once again, he was swallowed by the darkness.

The second(and last) time, however, Arthur managed to stay conscious.

At first, he had thought that he was still at home, and the previous events were all part of a bad dream. Then he noticed the dull, throbbing pain in his head, the blanket covering him that definitely was not his(because the last time he checked, he did not own anything made with _red silk_ ), and the faint smell of roses. Oh, and a strange man that Arthur had never met before that was currently lying under the covers and staring at him. And did he mention the fact that this guy was _naked_?

What came to mind was something along the lines of 'one night stand' and 'fucking hell'.

Arthur scrambled up and off of the foreign bed and managed to warble out a couple of accusatory words before being hit by a wave of nausea, and would have crashed into the bookcase behind him had the blonde stranger not swooped in and caught him.

"Now, now, _mon ami_. We don't need you fainting all over again."

He pushed the Frenchman away, grabbed the nearest object(a pillow), and hurled it at him.

(It missed.)

"Don't touch me, you- you..." Arthur trailed off. "Who the bloody hell are you? Where am I?"

The long-haired blonde chuckled and held up his hands. "Calm down. I'm Francis Bonnefoy, and we're at my dormitory. You recovered quite quickly, considering the fact that you were concussed, so the nurse decided to move you here temporarily."

Concussed? Why was he- oh. It all came rushing back to him. The rain, the sudden flash of light, and... dammit, he hoped his textbooks were still okay.

But now, to more important matters...

"You ran me over? What were you doing at the time? I could have died!"

"In my defense, it was raining, and you weren't looking when you crossed the road! I am not entirely to blame!"

Arthur seethed, not able to find a comeback.

"Besides, you survived, did you not? All is good now!"

He was really starting to hate this Francis bloke.

"Anyways, how about I show you around the campus later? Think of it as an apology of sorts."

The Brit pursed his lips. "Fine. But clean up your room first, it's like a pigsty in here!"

"Yes, _maman_. Ah, I never caught your name."

"It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." He held out his hand.

Francis took it and brought it to his lips. "It is a _pleasure_ to meet you, Monsieur Kirkland," he murmured.

Arthur flushed to the tips of his ears and yanked his hand away. "Clean, Francis. And then you can give me a tour."

"Maybe sometime you can give me a tour of your-"

"FRANCIS! CLEANING, REMEMBER?"

He chuckled. "Anything for you, _mon ami_."

"AND FOR GODS SAKE, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

" _Non!_ "

* * *

So… whaddy'all think? Good or bad? Should I continue?


	2. A Friendly Reunion

_Author's Note:_ Oh my golly gee, I am so flupping sorry! I've had _horrible_ writer's block, and school life has been pretty hectic. Anyways, I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it!

* * *

Eventually, Arthur managed to convince Francis into changing into a… well, he didn't exactly know.

"What the bloody hell is that, a dress?"

"What? _Non_ , it is a tunic!"

"Look at all of those frills! And those sleeves… is that gold trimming?"

"For your information, tunics are very fashionable!"

"In what country?"

"France."

Okay, Arthur had to admit that he'd lost that one.

Another argument and a couple more flying pillows later (he could tell that their friendship was going along _swimmingly_ ), they were finally out of the door.

Add some more raised voices and an attempt to push the other down the stairs, and they were out and into the cool, September air.

"Right now, we're in Eurys Hall, which I presume you'll be living in. There are two other dorm buildings; Ignus and Solis. The Keller Dining Hall is over there," he pointed to a squat brick building," next to Old Carnegie, the Office and Administrations building, which you hopefully will never have to visit." Arthur reluctantly smiled. "Mmmm, the Turing Science Hall is on the other side of Old Carnegie, as is the Faulkner Library. And that's about all you need to know."

Arthur blinked. "Erm, what about all of those buildings over there?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, the entire south side of campus is mostly athletics. It's where Hamm Stadium, Elway Field, and the IT Center is."

Arthur smacked the Frenchman's shoulder. "And you didn't tell me any of this because…"

Francis shrugged. "It is not like you would ever go to that part of campus, _non_? You are not exactly- how do I say this…. you are so delicate!"

Francis, after receiving no response, looked back to see Arthur about ten feet behind him, arms crossed and fuming. "What? I was only being honest."

"I'm not fucking delicate, you frog! I'll have you know that I can very well take care of myself, and-"

"No, do not take it the wrong way, _mon petite chou_ , I only did not wish to see a beautiful face such as yours bruised up an-"

Needless to say, Francis spent the rest of the tour cradling his newly purpled eye and muttering disgruntled expletives under his breath.

Arthur would snicker and comment that he had a beautiful face, too.

Francis would tell him to fuck off and mind his own business.

Maybe they could be great friends after all.

The day was going along quite nicely, until Arthur spotted an all-too-familiar figure walking out of his dorm building.

"Oh, you have got to be bloody shitting me."

Francis looked up from his commentary on the flowers, alarmed. " _Excuse moi_?"

The Brit merely shook his head and turned around, walking as fast as he could in the opposite direction, almost crashing into a green eyed brunette in his wake.

"Hey , _¿qué demonios_!"

A quick sorry was muttered, but Arthur didn't break his stride.

"Hey! Wait, _arrêtez_! What are you doing?" Francis caught his arm. "Tell me what is going o-"

"My my, what do we have here?"

Arthur closed his eyes and muttered a quick prayer before turning around reluctantly. "Hello," he mumbled. The Scottie's smile widened, and Francis took a step back, alarmed. That look in his eyes could almost be described as... predatory.

"Why the tone of voice, friend? I was only interested in a quick chat, nothing more."

Francis stepped in. "Arthur and I were actually just about to head back to our dormitories."

"Really? Your dorms are in the other direction."

"Uhm."

The red-head's eyes twinkled, and Arthur got the feeling that he was going to let them go. This time. "Alright, it was a pleasure chatting with you. I'll see you soon, _Arthur_."

As soon as he was out of sight, Arthur relaxed, not even realizing tense he had been the entire time.

"Who was that?" Francis hissed, grabbing Arthur's arm.

Arthur sighed. " That was Allistor. He had gone missing a couple of years ago, and I guess he came here."

"Yes, but who _is_ he? A frenemy? An ex?"

"No, Allistor is... he's my brother."

* * *

Again, really, really sorry! Personally, I didn't really like the quality of this chapter. Also, I don't exactly know enough about academies or universities to write in great detail about them. Any comments/criticism is welcome!


End file.
